Shadow Wolf
by Nythtak
Summary: There was a 4th Goddess of Hyrule, goddess of the shadows. But her power was sent away, to another world, in hope the reciever would save those from the darkness. When Kiera wakes up in the water temple,she realizes her adventure has only just begun. oc/?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I admit it. I have become obsessed with The Legend of Zelda. So, to hopefully clear my head a little, I'm writing a story. It's a bit dodgy, and it's another girl goes to another world, but I like those stories. I'm actually quite looking forward to writing it. BTW, quite a few bits have changed, so don't flame me about that. I'm trying my best!**

**Oh, and T for swearing.**

**Please R&R and tell me if I should bother posting it, and maybe give me a few bits of advise? I haven't played in like forever, so I'm checking a few websites to see what happens.**

Wolf Spirit

_Before time began, before spirits and life existed three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule…  
Din, the goddess of power…  
Nayru, the goddess of wisdom...  
Farore, the goddess of courage…  
Din, with her strong flaming arms; she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave her spirit of law to the world. Farore, with her rich soul, produced all the life forms that would uphold the law._

The Three Golden goddesses, with their labors completed, departed for the heavens and the sacred golden triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then the sacred triangles have become the basis of our world's providence and the resting place of these triangles has become the sacred realm. 

_But there was one more Goddess. _

_Her name was Senka, goddess of the shadows. She was the creator of the Shadow realm, and guided souls to new worlds when their lives had ended. _

_Senka took the form of a pure black wolf with a single star on her forehead, and became known as the Wolf Spirit. But out of the shadows came evil, which slowly corrupted her soul. With the last of her will power, she sent her part of the triforce, the centre, to another world, in hope the receiver would banish the evil from the shadows, and bring about new light._


	2. Chapter 2

**Whooo! Chapter 2! (Lol rhyme!) **

**I know it doesn't, but I'm gonna say Kiera means wolf. It does mean 'one who is dark' and 'loud mouth' (lol!) . Also means 'may talk a lot' XD**

**BTW, I made up Do Sha, you can probably guess where it came from.**

**(if you don't it's Do sha = Sha Do, as in shadow)**

**please R&R!**

Forest

"Yeah! Take that Ganondorf!" Kiera yelled at the small TV screen a few inches away from her face. Her hands grasped the game controller, and she eagerly leaned forward from her place on the floor.

"Booya! You feel dead, Bitch!" Kiera threw the controller down when the ending credits began. She had just completed The Ocarina of Time for the fourth time, but it never got boring.

Kiera glanced up at the clock on the wall. Her room was painted black on two walls and green on the others, but you could only catch glimpses of it through the many posters. Each one was a character or scene from The Legend of Zelda, most out of the Ocarina of Time. Her single bed was by the black wall, a wardrobe opposite. The clock was on her bedside table, along with her DS.

"Crap!" Kiera exclaimed when she saw it was already twelve. _It's a miracle Dad didn't hear me. Don't need to worry about Mom though, she sleeps like a log. _She thought.

She flicked the switch, turning off her TV and gamecube, then jumped into bed, careful not to make any noise.

XxXx

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-! _"SHUT UP!"

Kiera sluggishly rolled out of bed, hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock. "Ugh. It's can't be eight already!"

"Kiera! Get up!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm up!"

She started getting dressed, putting on a pair of black jeans and a plain blue T-shirt. She walked over to the full length mirror on the front of her wardrobe, and brushed her wavy black hair. It was down to her waist, and the only thing she liked about her self. She had pale skin, almost white, that was the complete opposite to her parent's dark tan. Her eyes were an icy blue, the only thing she inherited. Kiera was also quite tall for a sixteen year old, taller than her mother but a little shorter than her dad.

She stuck her feet in a pair of trainers and headed to the kitchen. Her dad was at the table, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Kiera rolled her eyes, _how cliché. _

"Here's some toast," Her mother threw two pieces at Kiera, which she easily caught, "Now get to school! You're already late."

"Fine." Kiera grabbed her bag from the table and walked out the door, taking a bite from the burnt toast. She frowned slightly at the taste, but ate it anyway.

"Hey Kiera!" she turned to see who was calling her, and grinned.

"Hi Allie!"

Allie had straight blonde hair, cut in a bob, and was a few inches shorter than Kiera. She wore glasses and was almost the complete opposite to Kiera, the one thing they had in common was their love of The Legend of Zelda.

"So, you completed The Ocarina of Time yet?" Allie asked.

"Yep," Kiera replied with a smug smile, "Finished last night."

Allie looked up at her friend in awe, "Seriously? Wow, it only took you, what, a few days. That's gotta be a record."

"I don't think so, it helped knowing what to do, but that Dark Link was bloody annoying in the Water Temple, and he's just a mini-boss."

"Totally agree on that." Allie's eyes glazed over as she stared into space, "Ahh, but he's _so _cute!"

"What?" Kiera stopped in surprise, "How can _he _be cute? He's just an evil shadow of link!"

Allie looked down in embarrassment, "Yeah, but on like, Deviantart and stuff there's pictures of him. You sort of look like him, you know."

"How do _I _look like him?" Kiera said disbelievingly.

"Well, you got the hair, the skin-"

"You are _way _too obsessed." she continued walking.

"Huh, coming from the girl who constantly plays it."

"Huh, coming from the girl who has a crush on a video game character." Kiera retorted.

Allie blushed before saying, "I do not!"

"Yeah right."

Allie didn't get a chance to reply as they were at the school. It was a fairly large school, and a good one too, in academic eyes. But Kiera didn't really care about any of that, she never thought about what was going to happen in the future, instead spent most of her time playing video games. Allie was right when she called Kiera obsessed.

They managed to get inside just as the bell rang, and had to run to class. The day passed as usual; boring. For most of it Kiera propped her head up in her hand, gazing out of the window blankly.

When the last bell rang at the end of the day, Kiera sighed in relief; she hated school. Allie met her outside, and they chatted a little before parting ways, Allie going home and Kiera to her training lesson.

Kiera's parents had grown worried when she spent all her time playing on the game cube, saying it wasn't normal. So hoping it would distract her, they enrolled her in the local Do Sha centre when she was fourteen. Do Sha was a mixture of sword fighting and hand to hand combat.

"Kiera! How is my favourite student." her trainer walked towards her when she was inside. His name was Ishi, and originally from Japan. Kiera had two trainers; Ishi worked on power, strength and stamina, and the other was a woman called Aneko. Aneko was also Japanese and like an older sister to Kiera, she worked on flexibility and suppleness.

"I'm great, thanks." she bowed in respect to her teacher, who bowed back.

"What am I going to do today?" she asked.

Ishi thought about this for a second, before replying, "I'm not sure. You have mastered everything Aneko and I have taught you, and there is nothing more for you to learn." Kiera was shocked at this, even though she had to admit, doing Do Sha felt natural to her. "So how about a spar?"

Kiera smiled, "Sure!"

Kiera followed Ishi to the indoor training arena. It was only a few times bigger than her bedroom, but served it's purpose. In Do Sha, you didn't have to wear a uniform, like in Karate, as it wasn't really necessary.

Ishi handed her a pair of broadswords, that could be used separately or joined together as one sword.

They circled each other slowly, Ishi using his years of experience, and Keira her superior agility. The swords clashed as they fought, but Kiera had the upper hand. Within minutes of starting Ishi was flat on his back, a sword pointed at his throat.

Ishi panted heavily, accepting Kiera's hand as she pulled him to his feet. "Very good, my student."

Kiera, who was only breathing slightly heavier than normal, held out the sword for Ishi to take.

Ishi shook his head, "No, you have earned them. Here." He passed her the sheath and smiled as Kiera studied it intently.

It was pure black, and had silver embroidering on the edges. The pattern swirled and twisted beautifully, "Wow! Thank you!" Kiera beamed.

"Don't mention it." he looked down at his watch, "Ah, I believe you should be making your way home now, it is getting rather dark."

Kiera nodded and bowed before leaving. Ishi was right about the weather, even though it was only six the sky was cloudy, the only light source was the low moon and a couple of lights in the distance. Kiera's home was near the edge of town, by a forest which Kiera loved to explore.

When she neared her home, shouting voices could be heard. Kiera sighed, _that'll be mom and dad at it again, only a matter of time before they break up._

Kiera sighed again and looked down, not wanting to be in the house if they were arguing. She glanced up again and spotted a thin trail, starting at the forest's edge. Curious she headed towards it, hardly noticing that as soon as she was in the forest, the entrance closed up behind her. She peered around, stepping lightly so her footsteps were silent. There wasn't a sound to be heard, which started to frighten her. Whenever she was in the forest before, you could at least hear a bird call or snapping twig.

Kiera wandered along the path, wary of any tree roots jutting up from the ground that could trip her. She jumped and span around at a rustling behind her, taking out her swords.

"Who's there?" she shouted at the forest, glaring at the darkness. She wasn't scared of the dark, but the tree tops blocked out any light from the moon. Kiera was starting to regret ever entering the woods. _Curiosity killed the cat, _she flinched as that saying came to mind.

Kiera gasped as shadows crept out from behind the trees and bushes, circling her. Stepping back she started to turn, about to run, when one of the tree roots she had been careful to avoid tripped her. Kiera landed hard on the ground, falling immediately into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**At this point in the game I know Dark link and link don't actually talk, but it would have been way more interesting if they did, so...yeah :D**

**Please, PLEASE, review! I've got quite a few hits but 0 reviews, and if i'm not getting any, I probably won't bother posting. (This is not a threat, just how I feel) I really want to know what YOU think!**

**Disclaimer: I sorta forgot to do it in the last chapter, but if I forget again, I don't own Legend of Zelda. Repeat: I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**There. **

Dark Link

Kiera POV

The first thing I became aware of way my pounding head. _Ugh, what the hell just happened?_

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my eyes, and realized I was on the floor. The floor was covered in water, but it wasn't too deep, otherwise I might have drowned. My clothes were soaked as it is, but they weren't the same as what I had been wearing.

I pushed myself to my knees, grunting at how difficult it was. My arms shook slightly, but as I knelt I felt my strength returning.

I looked down at the black tunic I was wearing. It was down past my knees, but had slits up the side and silver-grey leggings underneath. The sleeves were long, something I wouldn't usually like, but the material was very soft and I could tell it was an enduring fabric. There was a silver lining, similar to my sword sheath, and a matching headband held back my hair. There were white wraps around my hands, leaving my fingers free to move.

I grimaced as I felt a pain in my lower back and at two points on the top of my head, but before I could investigate further a slamming sound caught my attention.

I slowly stood, wobbling a little but managing to stay up. Scanning the room I saw it was filled with water and seemed to go on forever. There was a lone dead tree in the centre on a small sand island, and at each end a temple-like door.

_No...way..._

"Hey, are you okay?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the voice. A boy not much older than me stood by one of the doors, his dark blue eyes holding only concern for me. He was wearing a blue tunic, with a belt around his waist, and white leggings, with a blue pointed hat that covered most of his blonde hair. The tunic was short sleeved and had a white undershirt, there were brown wraps around his lower arms and a shield was strapped to his back. In his hand he held a sword, _the _master sword, as he approached me.

"Your fucking kidding me." I rubbed my eyes, making sure this was real.

"Huh?" Link looked confused as he paused a few metres away. I glanced around again; we were just by the entrance, so I guessed the loud slamming was caused by Link's entrance.

I turned my attention back to Link, who was still watching me curiously, but also a little warily. Maybe he thought I was the boss for this level or something.

I bit my lip slightly, absolutely baffled as to what had happened. Not quite believing it I said "What, is this some trick? Or game simulation?"

"What's a si-silation?" Link asked.

"It's simulation. So you're telling me this is real?" my eyebrow rose in question.

"Um, I think so..."

My feet slid out from under me and I put my head in my hands, "Oh _shit_!" My mind buzzed with questions; how on earth did I get here? I remembered...shadows! Then I must have fallen, but I can't remember anything after that.

"Wait a second..." I'm inside my favourite game, away from my parents and dull life. How is this a bad thing?

I peeped through my fingers at Link, who held his hand out, "Thanks." I took it and he pulled me to my feet easily.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Kiera." I replied.

"I'm Link." he smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, Link." I looked over his shoulder, and instantly spotted a pair of red eyes staring at us from in front of the dead tree. They were a startling ruby red, and at first I was frightened. I could clearly see him, and was a little surprised at how realistic he looked, though still animated, like I was. He was wearing the exact same clothing as Link, except black and grey, similar to my clothes. His shield was the same too, but in black and silver. He had ebony black hair and pale skin that had a greyish tint to it. He features were sharp and pointed, a twin of the boy next to me.

_I can see what Allie meant..._ I shook my head a little and glared at him, "You can come out Dark Link. I know you're there."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at Link, a little confused that he couldn't see him, then glared back at Dark Link.

I smirked as his widened eyes, obviously he didn't think I could see him either. He stepped forward and I heard Link gasp beside me.

"How do you know who I am?" Dark Link tried to sound indifferent, but his curiosity was obvious to me. His voice was a little deeper than Link's, in the game I had only their battle cries to compare.

"Oh, I know _a lot _of things." I said coldly, enjoying myself a bit.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Link stepped into a fighting stance, holding his sword out.

"So this is the great Hero of Time." Dark glanced at me, "And who would you be?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business." I reached for my own broadswords, sliding into position in one motion. For a second I admired the swords; they had also changed. Instead of just a plain brown handle it was black with silver swirls, similar to my clothes. The sword itself was still a gleaming silver, but had a blackish edge.

Dark smirked, "In answer to your questions," he was watching Link again, "I'm here to kill you." he jumped forwards, slashing at Link, who managed to deflect the blow with his shield. "And I think the girl answered the other for you."

"So I'm 'the girl'? I'm sure you heard my name when you were spying on us." I rolled my eyes. Dark just smirked again and started attacking Link, whilst I stayed back. Dark was copying most of Link's moves, and when Link tried to use his bow or other equipment it didn't work. Dark would either roll out of the way or there would be no effect.

"Link! Use the Megaton Hammer!" I advised.

He nodded in my direction and took out the hammer (I have no idea how). Dark briefly glared at me before turning back to Link just as he hit Dark with the hammer. Link grinned triumphantly when Dark stepped back from the impact and slipped into the ground, letting his guard down.

Dark appeared behind him, raising his sword at Link's unprotected back. "Look out!" I warned.

Link span around just in time to stop the sword with own, but it threw him backwards to the ground where he landed with a grunt. "Not so tough now, huh fairy boy." Dark taunted, nearing Link who could barely lift himself from the floor.

_This is _not _what's supposed to happen!_

Making a snap decision I ran forward, kicking Dark's legs out from under him so that he landed on his back. I smiled a little when he grimaced in pain, "Aww, did the poor shadow get hurt?"

Dark jumped up, "Not as hurt as you're about to be." He attacked, aiming for my heart, which I easily side-stepped and nicked his shoulder with the edge of my sword as he flew past. Dark charged at me, ignoring the cut, swiping at my head. I ducked before the sword met it's mark, trying to hit him at the same time.

He moved out of the way and smiled cruelly at me, "Not bad...for a girl"

_Great. Even video game characters are sexist. _"You know, I liked you better when you couldn't talk." I span the swords in my hands, using it as a defence and offence whenever Dark tried to get closer.

He growled in frustration and his attempts became more desperate. "I train for years in preparation for my fight with the Hero of Time, and instead I'm blocked by this...girl!" he muttered quietly, and I smirked but what he said confused me. _'Trained for years'? But didn't Ganon just create him or something, like the other monsters? Why would he need training?_

"Uhhh... Kiera?" Link groaned, and Dark's eyes flickered to him, the hatred shining in them. He lunged for Link, who was still lying vulnerably on the floor. _Damn, that hit must have hurt. _

I blocked Dark's path with my shield, but as he rebounded off it, Dark sliced his sword wildly, catching me in the thigh. "Shit!" I hissed, the cut wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding pretty heavily. I shook off the pain as much as I could, glaring at Dark as we both circled each other, but it was more of a half circle as I kept in front of Link.

He swung at my face, but I crossed my sword, blocking his. "Get out of my way, and I won't hurt you." he snarled, face inches from my own.

"Bit late for that, don't you think?" I kicked him in the stomach so he fell back, and joined my two swords together as one. Dark was still hunched over, but was starting to straighten up. I spied Link slowly making his way behind Dark, who wasn't paying attention to him at the moment.

_I need to distract him! _ An idea came to mind and my eyes narrowed a little, deciding if I should try. Taking a deep breath, I readied myself. _I sure hope this works._

I spread my legs out a little so I could balance better, and recalled the move from this part of the game. I held my sword out and span in a swift circle, the sword's momentum keeping me from falling. The sword shone with a black light which added to the force of the blow, knocking Dark towards Link.

"Whoa, that's new." I murmured, studying the sword again in confusion. It was still glowing a faint black.

"AH!" I glanced up in time to see the sickening image of Dark impaled on Link sword; Link had obviously stabbed him in the back. Dark's face filled with pain and bewilderment before he closed his eyes and completely faded away.

"You okay?" I asked Link when I was able to talk, worried about the way he was panting.

Link held up his hand and his breathing gradually slowed to normal, "I'm fine, you?"

"Just great." I replied, more than a little shaken by the fact a human being, or something that looked human, had just died before my eyes. But a small part of me didn't truly believe Dark was really dead.

I put my sword away and watched as the watery emptiness we had been in returned to a plain stone room, the only part of the illusion remaining was the water covering the floor. The stone was dark blue and simple, the room empty.

"Thanks for helping me." Link said, smiling gratefully.

I nodded, "It's okay."

"Hey! Would you like to come with me?" he asked excitedly.

I grinned and agreed, "Sure. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." I guessed it must get lonely after a while, saving the world on your own except an annoying fairy. All the dangers and monsters flashed in my mind, but deep down I knew I didn't really care.

Link grinned back and I followed him out of the newly opened door. The next room was a lot smaller and had a pedestal with a small wooden chest on it. Link climbed it and opened the chest, taking out a Longshot.

"You found a Longshot! It's an upgraded Hookshot. It extents twice as far!" Navi explained. _Hmm, I always wondered who told Link what they were._

"Hey, there's another one!" I looked over Link's shoulder; he was holding an identical Longshot, except it was black and silver rather than blue and silver. "Guess this must be for you."

He handed it to me, putting his own in his pocket. I felt my tunic, and, finding a large pocket, placed the Longshot inside. He also passed me a pair of heavy metal boots which I slipped on, groaning at the weight, and a blue tunic. "Someone must have known you were coming." he said.

"Yeah..." We stood in front of a platform on the floor, and I listened as Link played what I recognised as the Song of Time. The platform disappeared, leaving a gaping hole.

"Lady's first." Link motioned politely, earning a glare from me.

"Thanks." I muttered. Letting out a small scream I jumped in the hole, keeping my eyes shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Water Temple**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I stepped out of the way just in time. Link had landed just where I had been standing a second ago.

"Watch it! You almost crushed me!"

"Sorry." he apologised sheepishly

"It's fine." I sighed, shoving my iron boots in my seemingly never ending pocket, wearing my normal black ones.

"Link! Kiera!" squeaked the little fairy that had appeared at Link's side, "Be careful! Don't get swallowed by the vortexes!"

"Vortex?" I gulped. Ahead of me was a small river, and a little way along was a waterfall.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to avoid it as long as we keep swimming." Link tried to reassure, but it did the opposite.

"But I can't swim!" I was panicking a little now, was Link just gonna leave me behind?

"You're in a _Water _Temple. And you can't swim?" Link asked, incredulous.

"Well it's not like I asked to be here! One minute I'm walking in the forest, next thing I know I'm on the floor in that room!" I shouted, frustrated. _He better not be making fun of me._

"Oh. I had wondered why you were in that room." Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then turned so he was facing the river, back to me. He stood there for a moment, then looked back at me, "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, having no idea what he was doing.

"Hop on." Link gestured to his back, impatient.

"What?" I blushed slightly.

"Do you want to drown?" Link said. I _hmth_ed and stomped over to him, climbing onto his back awkwardly. I loosely wrapped my legs around his waist, holding onto his shoulders so I didn't fall off.

"There, was that so hard?" Link teased. My hand inched towards my sword, but I held back. I had to remember, really this guy was just a ten year old kid, even if he was the Hero of Time.

I shut my eyes when he dived in, tightening my hold. The water was deathly cold and Link was almost always under it, but the blue tunic I was wearing helped keep out the cold and let me breathe. For the most part Link just floated along the top, letting the water pull us along.

"Here." I opened my eyes to see Link holding a heart near my face. We were on top of a large waterfall that split in a fork, and Link was wearing his Iron boots so we weren't pushed along by the current.

"Oh, thanks." I took the heart from him, it fit comfortably I my hand, and pressed it to the cut on my thigh, hoping that was what you were supposed to do. The relief instantly washed through my body, healing the cut in the process.

I looked back up at where we were going; ahead was some of the vortexes Navi had been talking about. Link removed his boots and we floated to the surface, avoiding the vortexes easily, and along the way collecting a few hearts.

"I need you to get of now." Link told me. We were in front of a small platform, and a vortex was close behind us.

"Huh?"

Link sighed, "I can't pull us both up."

"Oh." I grabbed the platform edge tightly and pulled my self sideways off Link, then onto the platform. It felt a lot better to be out of the water.

Link stood up beside me and looked around. He focussed on a Golden Eye switched and shot an arrow at it. It opened up a doorway across from us, and I could see a small chest just inside.

"Jump!"

Link grabbed my hand and jumped across the water, dragging me with him. I managed to get out a surprised, "Wha-" before we landed. Link was standing whilst I was on my front.

"Thanks for the warning!" I stood up again, fuming.

He smirked, "Your welcome." then turned away to open the chest.

"Bastard."

Inside the chest was a small key. _Good. One step closer to getting out of this stupid place._

I ran after Link down the corridor, freezing when he leapt into a small square pool a couple of metres below.

"Aren't you coming?" Link asked, watching me, with an amused expression on his face.

I groaned and looked around, trying to find an alternative route that didn't include me getting in the water. The corridor made a sort of U-turn, there was a platform not too far away that Link stood on.

I smiled when an idea came to mind. Ignoring Link's "What are you doing?" I took a few steps back and unsheathed my swords. I ran diagonally as quick as I could, aiming for the corner between the platform Link was on and the wall. I jumped across, swallowing my fear of the water, and stuck my sword at that point, so I was crouched horizontally on the wall. I kicked against it and, pulling my sword free, flipped backwards, so I landed gracefully beside a very stunned Link. To be honest, I was a little surprised at my own agility. I wasn't usually _this _balanced.

"How the heck did you do that?" Link inquired.

I just tapped my nose in reply and casually walked through the next door, Link trailing behind.

The room had a gaping hole in the middle, and to my right was a "Tektite! Mine!" I lunged with my sword and brought it down on the creature's back, effectively killing it.

"Well, that was easy." I murmured, a little disappointed that the first monster I fought didn't present much of a challenge. Meanwhile Link had hit the diamond with his Longshot, creating a geyser between the ledges. I jumped onto it, then onto the other side, smiling at the struggling Link who had only just managed to get hold of the edge of the platform.

Sighing I gave him my hand and pulled him up. "Thanks." he said before running down the corridor which ended with, you guessed it, _more _water.

Seeing my face Link gave me a sympathetic smile. Just put on the iron boots and drift down, you don't even have to swim."

Nodding I put them on and followed him down the water filled hole, thanking the Goddesses, since they didn't have a God here, for the blue tunic I wore. When I reached the bottom we walked underwater until reaching a dead end. Looking up I could see the tunnel continued then made a sharp left.

Link gestured to take off my boots so I would swim to the top, but I didn't move. He moved closer and motioned for me to take his ankle so he could pull me up. I took the boots off and let him, wishing I had learned how to swim when I had the chance.

He swam frantically upwards, until we broke the surface. I climbed onto the ledge beside us and breathed in deeply. Suddenly I violently shook all over, like a dog, spraying water everywhere, most of it on a very annoyed Link.

"Sorry." I apologised, confused as to why I even did that.

We were by the wall and there was a door on the side of it, which Link opened. Ahead was a waterfall on the other side of the chasm, blocks of stone moving slowly down it.

"Watch out!" I ducked just in time to miss a pair of Kees, which each dived for me. Link killed them quickly with his Longshot, leaving behind some arrows.

"Take my hand." Link held his hand out to me. _Oh, so he's giving me a choice this time._

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms again.

"I'm going to use Farore's Wind to get the water level to fall." Link explained. I nodded and took his hand.

There was a bright green light which filled my entire vision, until it faded back to the familiar blue stone walls. The wall to the left had a picture of the triforce.

Link took out his ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby, one of my favourite tunes. A hole opened up in the floor like it had earlier. I groaned and jumped down after Link this time.

I just followed Link for most of the temple in silence, occasionally killing a Tektite, until we reached the Boss door.

"Well, this is it." Link looked terrified, but I didn't blame him. At least _I_ knew what was coming, Link had no idea. "When we're in there, I think it's best you stay out of the way. You might get hurt."

"What? No way! I'm kicking me some monster ass!" I said, actually looking forward to it a little.

"If you sure..." Link said worriedly, but put the key in the massive door. The door lifted upwards and we ran inside, the door shutting behind us.

The room had a lining of spikes except in the corner and a deep water pool in the middle, the pool separated by square platforms. There were ladders on the side of the blocks in case you fell off, but I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Stay there, for now." Link said before jumping onto one of the platforms.

I stood still and listened as Navi warned, "Link! Look out! That isn't normal water over there!"

I watched in horror as a watery form rose from the water, a brown and orange nucleus protected inside it.

"Giant Aquatic Amoeba Morpha!" Navi informed us. _What a mouthful._

Morpha sunk back into the water and began to circle Link.

"Use the Longshot!" I yelled, but the nucleus was too close to the stone, so he couldn't get a clear shot.

"I can't get it!" Link jumped across to the platform behind him, then turned to face Morpha again.

A tentacle hovered over the platform he had been on, and Link swung at it with the master sword. "Link! No!" I realized his mistake but it was too late, the monster already had him in it's clutches. Morpha tightened it's hold on Link, and I watched helplessly as it waved the struggling Link around.

Link screamed when Morpha flung him at the wall, causing him to land on one of the sharp spikes. He cried out once more in pain, trying to get up even though he was dreadfully hurt, then collapsed, unconscious.

"You son of a bitch!" I crouched down on my hands and knees and launched myself at the nucleus. The force of my jump propelled me over the water and through Morpha, bringing the nucleus with me. In my rage I failed to notice that it wasn't possible for a human to even jump half that distance.

I saw red as I cornered the creature, slashing at it violently. I kept it in the corner of the room to it couldn't escape, paying no mind to the rest of it's watery body hitting me from behind. I could barely feel it.

I sliced the nucleus in a windmill movement Ishi had taught me, the swords barely blurs at my sides. It didn't bleed, but squirts of water emitted from it at each hit. I felt so angry, but I couldn't explain why. The anger fuelled my attacks, and Link's groans of pain as he slowly became conscious sure didn't help.

The monster gave one last squeal of pain and rose up in the air, before it burst into water droplets. I leant against the wall, careful to avoid the spikes, and gritted my teeth at the pain in my back. _Man, how the hell did I not feel THAT!_

Before I closed my eyes I swear I saw a glint of red in the otherwise blue room, but shrugged it off when Link struggled over to me.

"Thanks Kiera, I would have been dead with-" he stopped and looked at the deep gashes on my back. "You're hurt!"

"No chiz, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes at the obviousness.

"What's chiz?" Link asked.

I thought for a second before answering, "I think it's a German sausage."

Link raised an eyebrow but walked over to the door, smashing some pots that I hadn't noticed. Inside were four hearts, one per pot.

Link came back to me and held up the heart, "Can I?"

I nodded and gingerly turned slightly so he could see the injury, a little alarmed at his gasp of surprise.

"That bad?" I asked, even more worried. _Great. All I need is some fatal wound. If you're trying to kill me, stop with the crap and just do it!_

Yeah, I'm a bit dramatic.

"Um, not too bad." Link definitely did _not _sound sure. "But nothing a little heart magic can cure!" he brightened up and pressed the heart to my back.

I sighed at the instant relief and relaxed, rolling my shoulders to check if they were okay. There was a faint twinge in between the shoulder blades, but that was it.

"Are you okay?" I turned back to look at Link. He didn't look too hurt, so I assumed he had got a couple of hearts for himself.

"Yep, just a little headache." he grinned at me, spreading out his arms for my inspection. I laughed and jumped down the pool, which was now drained of water, and headed over to the blue light in the middle.

"You got the heart container?" Link nodded and stood beside me as we were lifted of the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much to my first reviewer, Rabid Cream Puffs!**

**Please R&R! PLEEEEEEAAAAAAAASEEEEEEE! I will write faster! Thank you!**

**I'm bad at titles btw.**

**Disclaimer: this is the last time I will say it. I only own Kiera, Senka and anyone else if I can be bothered to make them up.**

Ears and a Tail

I drifted down onto a Tri-force shaped mark on the floor Link beside me. Around us were seven platforms, each a different colour. _We must be in the Chamber of the Sages..._

The blue platform in front of us lit up, you guessed it, blue, and a Zora appeared on it. The Princess Ruto. _Oh, not that bitch. _I restrained myself from face-palming; I always hated Ruto, for one thing with the whole engagement Sapphire, and another, is it _impossible _to put on some clothes!

"Link...I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband." Ruto began. _I almost feel sorry for her. So clueless. _

She finally seemed to notice me, "And who is this...girl?" _I repeat, almost. And why does everyone keep pausing when they call me girl?_

"Oh, this is Kiera. She saved me several times in the Temple, and killed Morpha." Link told her, sounding a little proud.

"Oh, please. It was only twice." I said, smiling a little.

"Well then." Ruto continued, sounding a bit miffed. _Probably thinks I'm stealing 'her' man. _I had to hold in a laugh at that thought. "Zora's Domain and its people will eventually return to their original state. As a reward...I grant my eternal love to you." _Oh, God. _Link jumped back, grabbing my arm in fright. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that's what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now." Link sighed in relief, which Ruto seemed to think was disappointment as she smiled smugly. "I have to guard the Water Temple as the Sage of Water...And you...You're searching for the princess, Zelda? Hah! You can't hide anything from me!" _Um...okay? _"Princess Zelda...she's alive. I can sense it...so don't be discouraged. I can tell that nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace...you must take this medallion...take it respectfully!"

Ruto raised her arms and a blue medallion spun threw the hair, stopping just above Link's head. On one side was the Tri-force, the other a flower-like design.

"You received the Water Medallion! Ruto awakens as a sage and adds her power to yours!" Navi informed us. Everything went white for a moment before it faded out to show the, now full, beautiful lake in front of us.

A man, or rather woman, stood near the edge; Sheik. Link ran over to him and I followed close behind.

"Did Ruto want to thank me?" Sheik asked, and Link nodded in response. "I see. And who is this...girl?"

_WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP PAUSING?_

"Names Kiera, woke up in the Temple, saved Link twice, killed Morpha." I said quickly, tired of introductions. "Nice to meet you Sheik."

"How do you know his name?" Link looked at me suspiciously.

"Link, I know your name, I know Dark Link's name, I know Ruto's name. Do I have to go on?"

"No..." Link mumbled and turned back to Sheik.

"We have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake, too. Don't we?" Sheik continued.

Link nodded and I added, "Hey, you got me too!"

"Are you sure?" Link said, concerned.

"'course I'm sure. It's fun kicking monster ass." I shrugged. I couldn't really do anything else anyway, since I was in the middle of nowhere, in a kingdom ruled by a psycho, with no way of getting home. Not that I wanted to.

"Look at that Link, Kiera..." I looked at the water surrounding us, "Together, you and Princess Ruto destroyed the evil monster!" _What did Ruto do? Except go on about Link being her husband._

"Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here." Link walked past Sheik so he was in front of him, right by the edge. I shared a glance with Sheik as he backed away and climbed up the tree behind us, but didn't say anything.

Link panicked when he realized Sheik was gone, "Huh? Where did he go? Sheik!" he ran past me, looking for Sheik who was watching from the tree.

When Link was looking the other way, Sheik dived into the water and disappeared, where to I didn't have a clue.

"Oh. He just...left." Link said sadly.

"Don't be so upset, I'm sure we'll see him soon." I said, trying to think of a way to cheer him up. "Hey! C'mon Link!"

I ran to the edge of the water, where there was a stone plaque on the floor. _'When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light.' _it read.

"Hmm. Oh! I remember!" I mumbled to myself, then looked around. The sun was just setting, so I beckoned for Link to come closer. "Can you play the Sun Song please?"

"Why?" Link asked whilst taking out his Ocarina.

"You'll see." I smiled as he played the song. A beam of yellow light appeared around him and shot upwards into the sky, a second later the sun was just rising.

"Okay, take out your bow." he took it out, "Now shoot directly at the sun." I pointed towards it.

"Why?" he asked again, this time not moving.

"Just do it."

"Not unless you tell me." Link crossed his arms.

"Ugh." I sighed and took the bow and an arrow off him, ignoring his protests. Clumsily I aimed it at the sun, hoping I wouldn't miss.

I let the arrow go and to my relief it held a straight course. The sun blinded me for a second before dulling down a bit. An arrow with a trail of fire landed on a small island a short swim away.

"There." I said smugly.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Let's go find out." I took off into the water, the Water Temple had pretty much cured my fear of water. I heard a splash behind me; Link.

I pulled myself up onto the small bit of land and waited for Link. He stood up beside me and looked at the arrows.

"What are they?"

I picked up the arrows and handed them to him, "Fire arrows, duh." At his glare I continued, "Your arrows will be powered up-"

"If you hit your target, it will catch fire!" Navi interrupted excitedly.

"Thank you for interrupting me." I growled. _Damn, that fairy gets irritating fast. _

"No problem!" she said cheerily before ducking into Link's hat.

So I didn't try to kill the little fairy, I asked Link a question that had been bothering me, "Link, why do people keep pausing when they refer to me as 'girl'?"

"Uhh..." Link looked away nervously.

"What? Do I look like a boy?" I demanded.

"Definitely not!" he looked me in the eyes and blushed slightly.

"Then what!"

"Well...it's just..." his eyes darted to two points on the top of my head. _What is he looking at? Is there something wrong with my hair?_

"Um...your ears!"

"What?" I reached my hands up to where my ears would be, but what met my fingers wasn't what was normally there. It felt like a furry edge, and as I felt further across my head in my mind I could picture the two triangular wolf-like ears sitting on my head.

My eyes widened as I knelt down beside the edge of the water, looking at my reflection. The ears were black, the same colour as my hair, and had two silver points on the sides. My eyes were a silvery colour; I could barely recognize myself.

"What the hell!" I yelled in alarm, spinning around to face a surprised Link. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I-I thought you knew..." Link said, backing away a little.

"Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God." I forced myself to take deep breathes as I started hyperventilating. I wished I hadn't asked.

"That's it, right?" I asked Link, too scared to look myself.

He looked at my lower back pointedly, "Um, no."

Fearfully I twisted the top half of my body so I could see my back, and started swearing and hyperventilating again at what I saw. At the lower half of my back was a long, furry tail, resembling one of a wolf. It was black and silver like my ears, but instead had silver streaks, and was poking out of a tiny gap in my tunic.

Link put an arm around my shoulders in comfort as I freaked out, but the stress got to me and I fainted.

XxXx

No-ones POV

The boy knelt before his master. The dark, stone room was guarded by two lizard-like creatures, each holding a two metre long sword. The master looked disdainfully down at the boy.

"You have failed to kill The Hero of Time, a mere boy, because of a girl, you say?" the master asked.

"Yes, master." the boy dared not look up to the man, his black hair covering most of his bowed head. "She appeared in the room moments before the hero and defended him when I tried to attack. She could also see through the shadows I hid behind." he added.

The red-headed man thought for a second, "Tell me, what did this girl look like?"

The boy was surprised for a second, expecting an instant punishment, but answered, "She had long dark black hair, wolf ears and tail. Her eyes were a silvery colour...they were beautiful..." he murmured the last bit to himself.

"You also say that she defeated the monster, Morpha, when even the great Hero could not?"

The boy did not understand why he would ask again, "Yes, master."

An evil smile distorted the already terrifying looking man, "I believe you might have a chance to redeem yourself, Dark Link."


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEE review!**

**Sorry for the long wait (In my standards.) I've been a bit busy with other stories, check them out! (If you want, of course) **

**Thank you!**

**Also, please excuse this chapters crappiness. It's more of a filler, and I haven't updated in ages and thought I should. Enjoy.**

The Well

"Uhhh...huh?" I opened my eyes and looked straight up, to see a dark, cloudy sky. I was swaying a little and I felt a pair of arms underneath my knees and shoulders.

"Glad to see you're awake." the voice made me jump, and I would've fallen if the person hadn't tightened their hold. I glared up at Link's face which was just above mine to the right.

"What are you doing?" I struggled but gave up when he wouldn't let go.

"Well, when you fainted, I had to carry you to the Temple of Time. Now we're almost at Kakariko village." he explained.

"Okay." I vaguely remembered this part of the game. Wasn't there a well or something?

"Can you put me down now?"

"But what if you're still dizzy? I can't have you fainting again." he teased.

"Put me down now, or I will personally castrate you." Link gulped and hastily set me on my feet.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly and started walking again, Link beside me.

"Awww, I was enjoying that." Link joked. _For a kid, he's still able to flirt._ I growled and used my tail to hit him in the back of his head, knocking him forwards onto the muddy track we were on.

"Hmm, looks like that thing _does _have a use." I mused, flicking it again. It was pretty easy to control considering I'd only had a tail for what, a day?

Link wiped the mud off his face and stood up, straightening his hat. "Let's keep going." he grumbled. I smirked and kept on walking beside him, satisfied.

I was a little embarrassed that I had fainted. I still felt a little sick from it, and my head ached slightly, so I guessed I had hit it on the ground. Touching my I head, I found my hair was in wild knots. Frustrated I raked my fingers through it, trying to get it to stay straight.

When it was relatively neat I took a look around. The sun was starting to set in the distance, and it was cooling down a lot, though my tunic kept me warm. Link didn't seem to notice, instead keeping up a steady pace.

"Hey, Link?" I asked, slowing down.

He turned and stopped, seeing I was behind him. "What?" I hid a smirk, _Must still be annoyed over the whole mud, face-plant thing._

"Don't you think we should stop, it's getting pretty late." I gestured to the sun, which had completely gone down now. The dark plain around us seemed creepier, causing me to shiver slightly.

Link said nothing for a second, looking at where the sun had set thoughtfully, before sighing and agreeing. "But we need to leave at first light, 'kay?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

We headed towards some nearby woods for shelter, and I was relieved to be out of the open air. It made me feel exposed to who knows how many horrible monsters. There was a tiny clearing just inside, perfect cover.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. I won't be long." Link said before leaving, taking his sword out as he stepped through a parting in the trees.

I stayed where I was, not sure what to do, before deciding to try to help. Gathering a few sticks and twigs I found lying on the floor I tossed them into a small pile. I kicked a log over next to it, but a safe distance away, I sat down on it and tried to light a fire.

I grabbed two pieces and rubbed them together, copying what they did in the movies. After a few minutes of absolutely _nothing, _I gave up.

"Damn it! Can't even light a friggin' fire!"

"Need some help?" I spun around at the voice, growling when a figure emerged from the shadows.

I groaned and shook my head, "I didn't think you were dead." I glared at the boy, "What the fuck do you want?"

"Tut, tut. Not very nice language for a young lady to be using." Dark scolded, moving closer until he was opposite me, the meagre 'fire' between us.

"Like I care about my language. Now, I will ask you again before I attack, what do you want?" I unsheathed my swords and slid into a defence stance.

Dark put his hands up, "I'm only here to talk."

Now _that _confused me. "What?" I lowered my swords, but only slightly.

"Ganondorf sent me." _Okay, back on defensive. _"He wants you to join him."

"What?" I asked again. "What the hell are you on about?"

Dark smirked, "He has decided that you would be a valuable asset, and asks you to consider joining us."

I rolled my eyes, "Wait, so he thought that if he sent _you, _the guy who attacked me, I would just agree?"

Dark actually looked sheepish for a second, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that."

"Whatever. There is no way I'd betray Link like that, betray Hyrule." _Hmm, never knew I could act so loyal._

Dark came closer as I backed away, "But you can have anything you want...money, power, jewellery-"

"Do I look like I wear jewellery? Bribes aren't gonna work on me." I was very conscious of how close he was. He had backed me against a tree, trapping me with one arm on either side. I'm ashamed to say a tiny part of me was impressed by the muscles I could see this close. _Shut up! Now is _not _the time!_

I shook my head and shoved him away, not meeting his gaze as he said, "I will give you some time to think." Dark smirked before heading back into the forest, adding, "I'll be back."

I glared at the spot he had left, when I saw the now lit fire it just intensified. I called the bastard every bad name I could think of before kicking the log, which only caused me to clutch my foot in pain.

I sat down, a little more cooled off. Why would Ganondorf even want _me _to be on his side? I'm nobody special, in fact, the only interesting thing that has happened to me was coming here, and it's not like I chose to.

_I wonder what those shadow things were. _I could remember them gathered around me, then just...darkness. Why did they even take me here, and who are _they_?

Dark was probably just trying to trick me or something, lure me away from camp, then kill me, so that Link won't have as much help on his quest. But it seems sort of a stupid plan, why not try to kill me at the camp? It's not like Link was anywhere near. Emphasis on _try._

I glanced to my left when I heard a rustling sound, but it was only Link carrying a dead rabbit. Ew.

"I see you got a fire going." he observed, before starting to gut the rabbit. I looked away in disgust, even though I wasn't usually so squirmish about that sort of thing. It's just...gross.

I considered telling him about the encounter with Dark, but it didn't really concern him. Anyway, Link still seemed to be in a bad mood, cutting the rabbit a little more enthusiastically than necessary. When it was roasting on a spit Link had made over the fire, I started to talk.

"Um, Link?" he looked up, "Sorry for pushing you."

Link grinned like a little kid, and I could still see some traces traces of mud on his face, "That's okay. Now, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Well, you seem to know all of our names..."

"That's not a question." I didn't know how to answer. What, it's not like I can just say 'hey Link, oh yeah, almost your entire life is a video game and I know basically everything that's going to happen.' is it?

"Okay, _how _do you know all of our names?" he persisted.

"Next question."

Link sighed, "Fine. Where do you come from?"

"A country called England. And before you ask, its not in Hyrule. I have no idea how I got in the Water Temple." I continued, guessing the next one.

"Oh." was his clever response. "If you want, you can stay at Kakariko village-"

"No." I interrupted, "I want to help you defeat Ganondorf."

"But it's dangerous!" Link protested.

"I don't care! You know I can help you, I did multiple times in the Water Temple."

"Fine." he sighed, "I just needed you to know how dangerous it's gonna be."

"I understand."

XxXx

"What happened here?" the village was up in flames, but there wasn't any sign of what caused it. There were no people around either, except Sheik standing in front of a wall across from us.

I ran after Link towards Sheik, and we stopped a few steps behind Sheik. "Get back, Kiera,Link!" he warned, but too late. The top part of the well was blown off, landing at the bottom of the steps we had climbed.

The creature that rose from the well was one I knew; Bongo Bongo. It was a giant hand, wider than I was tall, but again I didn't understand how I could see it. Link was looking the opposite was as it moved forwards and grabbed Sheik, swinging him around before throwing him. I winced as he made a loud _thud! _

_You know, that would be hilarious if it wasn't for the fact that there is an evil hand floating behind me._

Link and I ran towards him, and I checked to see if he had a pulse. Sheik did, but I knew he would still be out cold for a few minutes.

"Stay down."

I glanced up at Link, who had drawn his sword and was looking forward determinately as the fist flew towards us. I was about to tell him to move when it collided with his chest, sending him flying into the wall next to us.

I jumped to my feet, getting my sword out. The thing scared me, and I knew it could crush me easily, but otherwise it might do more damage to Link or Sheik. But as I approached the hand it made a strange squeaking noise and flew away, the other hand joining it.

_That's...odd._

I ran over to Link, relieved when I saw the steady rise and fall of his chest. I knelt beside him, looking him over for any cuts of bruises. Finding none I looked back over at Sheik, who was still lying on the ground.

The rain was heavier now, putting out the fires, but also soaking the two. There was a small hut that was not burnt through beside us, and I remembered from the game that it was abandoned. Sighing I stood up and jogged over to Sheik, since he had the least clothes on and would probably get hypothermia or something faster than Link in his tunic and undershirt.

I was surprised that he was actually quite light, then remembered he was really Zelda in disguise. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into the house, just dropping him on the floor in the middle of the room. The house was pretty boring in design, a few pots sitting in one corner (That I had enjoyed destroying in the game), a couple of beds in the other and a chair to my right. _That's convenient._

I lifted Sheik onto the bed and ran back outside for Link, using his legs to pull him inside. He was _a lot _heavier than Sheik, but I somehow managed to get him on the other bed before collapsing in the chair, falling almost immediately to sleep. 


End file.
